Resident Treaty
by Too Much Is Never Enough
Summary: Veronica is dating Duncan Kane Billionaire, but is having a secret affair with Logan Echolls, gorgeous somewhat psychotic bad boy, when Katerina finds out about it, her and veronica form a plan with Logan's help to get Duncan to fall for Katerina.


**So this is a Veronica Mars Fanfic I love Jason Dohring (Logan Echolls) he's freaking amazing and totally Adorable!**

**Pairings: Veronica/Duncan, Logan/OFC, Logan/Veronica, Duncan/OFC.**

**Rating: M for Mature.**

**Summary: Veronica is dating Duncan Kane Billionaire, but is having a secret affair with Logan Echolls, gorgeous somewhat psychotic bad boy, when Katerina finds out about it, her and veronica form a plan with Logan's help to get Duncan to fall for Katerina their resident treaty. Katerina being from both sides of the track (Mother formerly poor PCHer, father billionaire 09er) enlists help from other Sources namely Weevil, Logan's nemesis.**

**Resident Treaty**

_Original 09er has signed on_

_**Original 09er: Hey you there?**_

_Mars Bar: Oh my god, Logan Echolls is talking to me! To what do I owe this honor?_

_**Original 09er: I was thinking about things... **_

_Mars Bar: Dirty things no doubt, god Logan I didn't know you were all hot for me._

_**Original 09er: Oh you know it Veronica, come over and I'll show you just how hot I am ;) I'll wear Argyle ;) Neptune Grand 8:30 PM?**_

_Mars Bar: Oh no not Argyle my one weakness. You look so hot in it how can I resist._

_**Original 09er: See you then :) **_

_**Original 09er has signed off.**_

_**Kitty Kat has signed on.**_

_Mars Bar: Hey Kat, what's up?_

_**Kitty Kat: Trying to get ahold of my ever elusive boyfriend Logan Echolls, I think you've heard of him, I was told you dated him once.**_

_Mars Bar: Yeah the name rings a bell, very faint bell kind of sounds like a warning bell but a bell none the less, have you tried his house? Or D?_

_**Kitty Kat: Of course I have, I called D and I've tried every one of Logan's Numbers, but no answer I'm starting to think I'm single.**_

_Mars Bar: Speaking of Duncan, can you hang out with him tonight; I've got a case I can wrap up if I get on it :)_

_**Kitty Kat: Sure thing Veronica :) **_

_Mars Bar: thanks Katerina, see you school :) _

_**Mars Bar has signed off**_

Katerina stood up from her computer desk and stretched, she had lied to Veronica she was never trying to contact Logan; she just wanted an excuse to call Duncan but like usual she chickened out and hung up before he could answer. When she first enrolled in Neptune, she was hated by PCH bikers and 09er's a like, because she was the product of a relationship between a former PCH member and a billionaire 09er. Veronica had welcomed her with open arms, and so did Duncan Kane, billionaire heir to Kane Industries and the object of Katerina's affection. She couldn't deny the fact that she was jealous of Veronica because she got to kiss Duncan, but Logan was a good catch, sure he was an alcoholic of sorts, reckless and obnoxious, but he was also sweet and loving and would beat the shit out of anyone that disrespected his girl… Veronica. Logan and Veronica's relationship was complicated to say the least, they were together one week and broken up the next, but you could tell just by looking at them that they were meant to be together. Katerina relied on Veronica and Logan's on-again, off-again relationship, so that maybe some day she could get a hold of Duncan and claim him.

Katerina pulled up beside Duncan's car on her motorcycle, the one thing that showed that she was still a PCHer somewhere deep down. She smiled at Duncan as she set her helmet on her seat. "Hey Duncan, you're here early."

"Yeah, I was a little eager to get here this morning." Duncan admitted with a sheepish smile. He was gorgeous at least that's what Katerina thought every time she saw him. "Did you talk to Veronica this morning?"

"Oh yeah, she asked me if I could keep you company tonight since she has to work on some case." Katerina looked over as Logan and Veronica pulled up in Logan's yellow SUV.

"Hey kids, Veronica's car broke down, so she called and begged for a ride." Logan smirked as he got out of his SUV, adjusting his soft brown leather jacket.

"It's not my fault, and besides how could I resist tormenting you while we drove to school." Veronica smiled at Duncan as she exited the SUV, remembering how the rear window had been shot out when her and Logan were dating.

"You just wanted to ride with me so you could brag that you were close enough to touch me." Logan winked at her before kissing Kat's cheek. "Hey kitty, sorry I couldn't answer this morning."

"It's all good, I'm stuck with Duncan tonight, Veronica has a case, gonna come hang with us?" Katerina smiled softly as he looked at Logan. Logan was hot enough but she was still crazy for Duncan, maybe it was because he was so sweet and caring and Logan was a rebel.

"Can't I'm being forced into a 'Family Dinner' which means Dick's gonna order pizza." Logan smiled apologetically his arm around Katerina's waist. "Maybe some other time?"

"Okay, have fun." Katerina kissed him sweetly before she stepped back. "I'm gonna go to my locker, I'll be back." She turned and jogged into the school.

"Actually I have to go put my stuff away too, I'll be back." Duncan kissed Veronica's cheek before walking into the school.

"So I'm supposed to brag about the ride, I can think of something else to brag about." Veronica smiled teasingly, as she leaned against Logan's SUV.

Logan glanced around the parking lot, happy that it was totally empty before kissing her fiercely. He shuddered at the cheap thrill it gave him to know that Katerina and Duncan could return at any moment.

Veronica kissed him back, her hands fisting in the soft leather of his jacket as she held him close. She didn't notice when Katerina returned, clearing her throat in hopes of getting their attention without having to actually break them apart.

"So how long has this been going on?" Katerina asked nonchalantly as Logan and Veronica moved away from each other.  
>"I'm sorry, Kat…" Logan whispered apologetically trying his hardest to make it believable.<p>

"God you think I'm mad, I'm in love with Duncan so this totally works for me." Katerina smiled cheerfully as she plotted how to get Duncan.

"Well that's great, now I don't feel like a total bitch." Veronica smiled slightly as she stood up. "But I'm still hurt that you think so little of me to not call me one." She brushed her hand against Logan's.

"Fine you're a bitch now if you'll excuse me I have class." Katerina waved before running off to first period.


End file.
